Steve Rogers (MCU)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Brown |skin = Caucasian |hair = Golden Brown |physique = Very Muscular |otherfeats = None |strengthlvl = |end = }} Steve Rogers, also known by his alter-ego as Captain America, or Steve for short, is a character that appears in the Marvel Cinematics Universe, and was portrayed by actor Chris Evans. He is part of The Avengers Initiative, that forms the The Avengers Team, and appears in the Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and is set to return in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Though Steve Rogers has no superpowers, he is at the peak of human potential thanks to the Super Soldier Serum And Vita-Rays Treatment. His shield is his primary weapon which he uses for both offensive and defensive purposes . History Captain America: The First Avenger In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover a frozen circular object with a red, white, and blue motif in the cockpit of an abandoned aircraft. In March 1942, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt and his men enter the town of Tønsberg in German-occupied Norway, to steal a mysterious device called the Tesseract, which possesses untold powers. Meanwhile, in New York City, Steve Rogers is rejected forWorld War II military recruitment because of various health and physical problems. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers again attempts to enlist. Overhearing Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allows Rogers to enlist. He is recruited into the Scientific Strategic Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter. Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure, but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered permanent side-effects. Back in Europe, Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola successfully harness the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions, mounting an offensive that will change the world. Schmidt discovered Erskine's location and dispatches an assassin to kill him. In the U.S., Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". After Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and more muscular, one of the attendees kills Erskine, revealing himself to be Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursues and captures Kruger, but the assassin commits suicide by cyanide capsule before he can be interrogated. With Erskine dead and his super-soldier formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt has Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds, rather than allow scientists to study him and attempt to rediscover the formula. In 1943, while on tour in Italy performing for active servicemen, Rogers learns that Barnes's unit was MIA in a battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes is dead, Rogers has Carter and engineer Howard Stark fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers infiltrates the fortress of Schmidt's Hydra organization, freeing Barnes and the other prisoners. Rogers confronts Schmidt, who removes his mask, revealing a red, skull-like visage that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull". Schmidt escapes and Rogers returns to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruits Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack other known Hydra bases. Stark outfits Rogers with advanced equipment, most notably a circular shield made of vibranium, a rare, nearly-indestructible metal. Rogers and his team successfully sabotage various Hydra operations. The team later assaults a train carrying Zola. Zola is captured, but Barnes falls from the train to his assumed death. Using information extracted from Zola, the final Hydra stronghold is located and Rogers leads an attack to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction on American cities and soon other major cities across the globe. Rogers climbs aboard Schmidt's aircraft as it takes off. During the subsequent fight, the Tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract falls to the floor, burning through the plane and falling to Earth. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic. Stark later recovers the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but is unable to locate Rogers or the aircraft, presuming him dead. Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that something is wrong, he flees outside and finds himself in present-day Times Square, where S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury informs him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. In a post-credits scene, Fury approaches Rogers, proposing a mission with worldwide ramifications. Iron Man 2 A prototype of Captain America's Shield was found among stacks of files that belongs to Howard Stark . Tony Stark Uses The Information From His Father's files Together With The Shield to synthesise Vibranium Which Eventually Saved Him From Palladium Poisoning . The Avengers (film) Steve Rogers is hired by Nick Fury to join The Avengers Initiative to counter the menace caused by Loki. Thor: The Dark World Steve makes a cameo appearance, when Loki takes his form and acts like him while masquerading together with Thor. When masquerading as Steve, Loki describes that Steve's suit is tight and that he has a grand feeling when wearing it, joking around how of it feels like to be Captain America. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Two years after the Battle of New York, Steve Rogers works in Washington D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under director Nick Fury while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt Romanoff's recovered data, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers's apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship, Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier. Fury dies in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos in the hope that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier and Sitwell is thrown into oncoming traffic. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra's actions. Following a struggle, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controllers, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells as Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee. Rogers and Wilson decide to track the Winter Soldier while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. The Avengers: Age of Ultron Steve is set to appear in this upcoming sequel to the Marvel crossover film, The Avengers. Quotes When Red Skull Was KIlled.......(In Captian America: The First Avenger) Steve Rogers: There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down. Peggy Carter: I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do. Steve Rogers: There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water. Peggy Carter: Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out. Steve Rogers: Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice. Steve Rogers: the plane toward earth Peggy... Peggy Carter: I'm here. Steve Rogers: I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance. Peggy Carter: All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club. Steve Rogers: You've got it. Peggy Carter: Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood? Steve Rogers: You know, I still don't know how to dance. Peggy Carter: I'll show you how. Just be there. Steve Rogers: We'll have the band play something slow. ship Cap is piloting is about to crash onto an icy land in the Arctic Steve Rogers: I'd hate to step on your... radio goes to static Peggy Carter: Steve? Steve? Phillips is nearby as a tear drops down Peggy's face Peggy Carter: Steve? Phillips walks off. Peggy is alone, silently sobbing (Thor: The Dark World) turns into Steve Rogers: Oh, this is much better. Costume's a bit much... so tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth,honor, patriotism? God bless America (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) #Steve Rogers: You know me... The Winter Soldier: No, I don't! Steve Steve Rogers: I'm not going to fight you... his shield Steve Rogers: Your name is James Barnes... The Winter Soldier: SHUT UP! Steve Steve Rogers: You're my friend... The Winter Soldier: You're my MISSION! pummels Steve Steve Rogers: and bloodied Then finish it... because I'm with you til the end of the line... 2. Steve Rogers: People are going to die. I can't let that happen 3. Steve Rogers: Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. Notes * Chris Evans portrayed the character throughout the Marvel Cinematics Universe franchise, as well as in The Avengers movie * Chris Evans 'appeared in an uncredited cameo in 'Thor: The Dark World . Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Photo(286).jpg| References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Allies Category:Marvel Universe Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Pages Under Development Category:Civil War